


A Softer End, A Sweeter Taste

by UisceOneLove



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sebastian Lives, Young Love, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Kathryn's hold no longer stands. Sebastian and Annette are ready to move on after her fall.
Relationships: Annette Hargrove/Sebastian Valmont
Kudos: 1
Collections: Write My Rare Ships!





	A Softer End, A Sweeter Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Rarewishes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Rarewishes) collection. 



> I'm sorry for this being so short, but I still hope you like it. I love this movie, and this pair, so I wanted to use this as a toe-dip into the waters.

There was something to said about the justice of revenge. 

Sebastian had known how to do it was a cruel smile and a cold conscienceless soul. It was the game he'd learned to play to pass his time and prove his status as the irresistibly untouchable Valmont of society. 

Meeting Annette changed that. It changed them both, for the better, he will admit. 

Getting hit by a car didn't count as that "better" part. 

But he supposed the surviving of it did.

So was getting the story of Annette ruining Kathryn's reputation. 

Annette was stunning as she pulled his car up to the doors of the hospital. Sebastian was waiting with a nurse, sitting as comfortably as he could in a wheelchair with all the bruising and fractured ribs. But he still had a smile for her. She looked like she belonged behind the wheel, the wind caressing her golden curls and sunglasses giving her a look of mystery that even her innocence could carry. 

"How did it go?" he asked when she met him on the other side of the car, Annette leaning down to greet him with a kiss. 

"I would have loved for you to have been there to see it yourself," she told him, helping the orderly with getting him into the car with as little jolting as possible.

"Her face must've been priceless," Sebastian mused wistfully but was all smiles as he carefully settled into the passenger seat. He let Annette buckle him in, his fingers running over the cover of his journal when she handed it to him. "What about Cecile?"

Annette shut the door and thanked the orderly before they went back inside. She then leaned over and gave Sebastian another kiss. "She was happy to help."

Sebastian felt terribly for his part in ruining things for Cecile. It was a new feeling, the guilt and regret, like sharp paper cuts inside of his chest. But his boredom and Kathryn's conniving were a dangerous concoction that he allowed to push him to the point of almost getting killed for it. 

Now, he had Annette, and Cecile had Ronald without any more roadblocks. 

He didn't let Annette get away so fast, grasping the front of her uniform's vest so he could lengthen the kiss. He's never been able to appreciate the sweet things before, but Sebastian was sure Annette was the one who could teach him to. She was indulging him now, the glide of their lips slow and full of smiles that broke the flow. But neither of them cared, and that was the best part.

"Ready for that fresh start?" he finally asked her, when he knew he couldn't keep her there in public and want to do so much more. 

"Where do you want to go?" Annette asked, looking down at him fondly. Her fingers brushed through his short curls, a gentle touch that made Sebastian light up with precious contentment.

He grinned and shrugged as best he could. "As far as the gas tank allows us?"

Annette hummed, taking the time it took to walk around the car and get in to think about it. She started the car and shifted gears, throwing him a look of growing excitement. 

"I think that sounds like a good start." 


End file.
